


Morning Mishaps

by Devereux13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: Iron Bull wakes up early one morning to watch his Kadan make a fool of himself with the help of Solas. What he wasn't expecting was to be envious of the situation they find themselves in and poor Cullen just wants to go one day without hearing about the Inquisitor's taste in men.





	Morning Mishaps

Bull woke early that day, the sun was just starting to shine against the mountains, not quite reaching the top yet but enough to make the day have a warm orange glow to it as Bull collect his things to meet the Chargers at the training grounds for their daily workout. 

Grunting he made his way down to the tavern though his usual room and as normal no one but the few servants and the bar keeper were up and working on the day’s events. For the servants it was their usual bringing food to the tavern, for their trusty dwarven barkeeper it was to inspect his ale supply and make sure one elf in particular hadn’t stolen his ale late in the night. And by the small sigh that escaped his lips Bull could guess that Sera had once again taken something a little extra the night before. But he knew Sera, and despite her loud demeanor she would never steal from the dwarf and he had no doubt that a coin or two would find its way into the pocket of the tired barkeeper. 

Going outside was refreshing to say the least. With the sun not yet up, the day was still cold. The sudden cold gust of wind really woke Bull up as the light flittered through the gaps of the mountains. He knew besides Krem, no one but himself would be up at this time. He liked it that way. Being able to hit something before he had to help the others with how not to die in a battle. 

This morning was the same as others he thought. He gave a small wave to the tired guards on the battlements and smiled when they waved back. He heard the blacksmiths just now starting the days sweltering fires and from the gardens he could hear just the softest chant going on as the few sisters that stayed here started the days early prays. Yes, it was going to be another good morning. 

That’s what Bull thought before he heard the unmistakable laughter that was Alden’s ring through the all but silent Skyhold. Curious as to why his red head lover was up he followed the sound of laughter and the small tired sigh that he recognized as Solas. 

Reaching the edge before the stairs he looked down to the area before the grand entrance of the fortress and saw the famous Inquisitor and the elven apostate doing some training of their own. 

From the looks of it Alden was trying to move himself from one spot to the next with some sort of spell. Alden looked to be having fun, but his brow was set in a determined looked. He wanted to perfect whatever he was doing. And Solas just stood to the side offering out soft advice and a kind smile as the human knitted his brow in confusion as once again he failed at the spell. 

It brought out a small warmth in Bull’s chest as he saw the look of determination on his lover’s face. It was cute to say the least as his bright green eyes shinned with the morning light and the way his hair was a mess. His clothes that were unofficial dubbed his pjs were unbutton at the top and then unproperly buttoned at the bottom at what have must been a hurry this morning. As Bull thought, the man was just too cute to pass up. With that, Bull started to call out to the two of them, but the word Boss was lost on his lips as he watched the next scene unfold. 

Down below Alden cursed himself and the Maker or whoever was out there as he failed once again at fade stepping. It shouldn’t be this hard. He had seen both Vivienne and Dorian do this with ease and although he hadn’t seen Solas do this trick he knew that the elf knew this trick as he had seen the elf’s own version of it a few times. 

He could have gone to Dorian he would have no doubt helped him out. But he felt ashamed that him being the slightly older one didn’t know this move, what’s worse as much as he cared for the younger mage, that man was snarky and he just couldn’t deal with it on top of his own frustration. The loyal circle mage was out of the question, she would have liked have taught him, but not without that I’m far better than you attitude that came with being Orlesian. Yea, so no thank you he thought. So, all that was left was Solas. 

Solas was kind and patience to all the questions that the mage might have. He smiled every time he asked about the fade or his journeys and Alden loved hearing the man’s opinion about certain mage aspects. And he could listen for hours about the stories that Solas could tell about the fade and the old elves that use to walk these lands. Yes, Solas was the right choice as was shown with today’s lessons. 

No matter how much the man cursed himself and how much he belittled himself for not doing the move right Solas was there to place a calming hand on his shoulder and lift some of that doubt from his mind. He wouldn’t have to say anything, he would just look and give a nod as Alden understood even without words that he could do this. 

Fade stepping was never taught in the circles for out of fear that once mages learned that they could bypass any door in their way that they would use the ability to flee from the circle. So even though it wasn’t blood magic it was forbidden for anyone but the battling mages to know the trick. And having no wars for many years there was no need for Alden to have learned it.

But the other day after a battle with the red Templers left Alden questioning his knowledge. The battle was going great. He was casting spell after spell at the horrible monsters that were the Templers. Things were going grand until a shadow jumped in front of him, he barely had enough time to block with his staff before the creature attacked again. Alden did try and turn to run but he found that his back was against the side of the mountain they were fighting near. He had nowhere to run as he tried to battle the creature at a close range. And if it wasn’t for both Bull and Dorian he would have ended up much more hurt. 

Both Bull and Dorian noticed their leader in a corner as soon as they heard his shout of fear. Without thinking twice both sent attacks his way. With the creature distracted it gave Bull the chance to heave his large axe against the twisted creature’s head and allowed Dorian to fade step over to their leader and then fade step away with his arms around him. 

The day had ended with them all sitting around the fire as their wounds were treated. All of them aware of the way their leader didn’t speak and how closed off he seemed to be in his mind. For the rest of the way back to Skyhold he said little to nothing, not even Bull had been able to get an answer from him. And as soon as they got back the man had all but jumped off his horse and ran for Solas’s quarters, which thinking about it now quirked Bull just a tad. 

Back to the days lesson Alden cursed himself once again as he threw down his staff and ranked his hands through his already disheveled hair. 

“How do you do it so easily Solas?” the man asked turning to look at the patience man’s eyes. 

“Lots of practice. Sort of what you have to do.” Solas explained not trying to leave out the small chuckle towards the frustrated man. Who in turn groaned as he picked up the staff once again, holding it tightly in his hands readying himself to try and step again. He was about to step when he felt Solas’s hand brush against his own. 

The touch instantly eased him in a number of ways as he looked up with tired eyes at the elf. Solas noted that his eyes, despite the fact that they resembled the fade that he loved so much were kind and fierce. Something to be both admired and feared. But at the moment all he could do was slightly laugh as the big bad Inquisitor pouted. 

“Here give me your staff.” Solas instructed holding out his hand waiting for the finely crafted staff. Alden gave him a confused look but nonetheless gave him the staff. Which in turn was tossed to the ground several paces away. Alden could do nothing but look up at the man with a questioning gaze but before he could ask he felt the man’s smaller slimmer hands grab his own. 

“You should be able to do this without the help of a staff. Now we are going to step together so hold on to me and I want you to try and just feel what it’s like to step through the fade for the shortest amount of time.” Solas instructed holding on to the man as he led them together through the motions of fade stepping. 

Alden closed his eyes letting Solas do all the work as he felt his body shift through the fade. It felt different, like his body was still standing still but at the same time something inside of himself pulled in the direction he was going and even though his eyes were closed he could see the spot where he wanted to go. And although there was nothing in his way he could picture himself slicing through the air and time around them.

When Alden did open his eyes, he was pleased to see that there were fully across the field. He turned to Solas and gave him the biggest smile he could manage with how tired he was. But at that moment he didn’t feel tired. He felt so alive and with just the smallest of frost on his fingertips. He could see the small puff of breath that Solas gave out as he chilled the air around them. After a long moment he felt Solas let go of his arm and hand, putting the respectable space back between them. 

“That was amazing. It wasn’t like that when I did it with Dorian.” Alden exclaimed his eyes shining bright as he looked up at Solas with such an eagerness that made Solas blush at those words. It wasn’t until he thought about his words did Alden understand what he shouted could be taken as wrong. He instantly felt his face heat up as he rubbed the back of his neck to chuckle at his awkwardness. 

“Yes well” Solas began a pink blush still across his features. “You were injured at the time so I don’t think you were really thinking about what it felt like to move across the battlegrounds.” Solas explained as in his mind he was berating himself for getting flustered over this man, this human mage. But something about him kept him intrigued. 

“I think I can do it this time. By myself!” Alden exclaimed eager to show off his new moves to Solas. 

Solas nodded as he stood off to the side, but Alden was having none of that. 

“Nope you go over to the other end. I want you to stop me if I go too far.” Alden explained as he shooed off the other mage. 

“How am I supposed to stop you if you can pass through me?” Solas asked as he chuckled but he still went over to the other side of the field as the man had asked. 

“I don’t know! Something magey maybe! Just stand over there.” Alden waved his hand as if that was an explanation enough. Solas gave a full out laugh at that. It was just like the man to say something silly like that. But that is why Solas cared for the man as much as he did. 

When Solas made it across the field he stood directly across from the man, his arms crossed as he waited for him to try the spell again. 

Alden looked at him with determination, he was going to do this right and then later he was going to show it off to all the others during battle and hopefully it would all work out correctly. He grimaced slightly at the thought of it going bad and him getting stuck somewhere, mainly in a cliff. He wondered if it could happen. He was just about to ask Solas if it was a known occurrence but when he saw the questioning eyebrow lift that Solas had perfected he shut his mouth. A blush came back on his face, sometimes he questioned his own age. By the Maker he was 30 years old he shouldn’t be acting like this. He was a teacher and an experienced mage. He could do this simple spell and not get hit by another sharp object again. 

With that final thought he closed off his mind and looked forward. Picturing the place, he wanted to go was easy. He was aiming for the spot right next to Solas. Now all he had to do was will his body to cool down and let the fade cloak him as he stepped through the air as if he was nothing but cold air. Breathing deeply, he felt a shiver down his spine and the cold puff of air that escaped his lips. With not much thought he stepped forward and let the magic take over.

He felt like he was moving so slowly, like time itself had stopped as he moved through the space. He vaguely felt the cold trail he left behind his journey. And maybe he should have opened his eyes and watched where he was going for the next thing he knew he was heading straight for Solas and didn’t have enough energy to stop or reappear fast enough. 

Solas could say that he was impressed with the mage. He learned fast despite his early frustration. Solas mused that it must have been the awareness that something as simple as fade stepping was uncommon where he was raised. Solas snorted at that thought. The order couldn’t possibly have their mages learning about ways of freedom. He imagined if Alden had learned about this skill earlier in life they would have had a lot of tracking down to do. But seeing this man now reminded him so much of his people long ago. They were always filled with wonder were always amazed about what they could learn about the world they lived in. And he saw that joy and spark inside this man and that made him such a dear friend in Solas’s heart. 

Solas will admit he wasn’t paying much attention to Alden with his musing inside his head. Yes, his thoughts were on Alden but his mind wasn’t on the current Alden who was trying a new move out. So, when he really opened his mind and eyes up long enough it was too late.

Alden landed with a force so strong it sent both Solas and Alden flying to the ground. He felt his head hit the thankfully soft grass as Alden’s heavier body landed on top of his. Out of the shock of the impact and fall his hands found their way around the man’s larger waist, his grip tight at the scare the fall gave him. 

Alden was in no better state. His body felt like iron as his arms and legs felt like jello as he tried to wobble himself up so that he wasn’t crushing the elf below him. But to his demise he couldn’t lift his head let alone his arms. So, he was left with his head positioned in the crook of the elf’s slender neck. His breath still had a linger cold that sent shivers down Solas’ spine each time Alden would breath. 

“So, how’s the ground?” Alden asked, his voiced muffled by the other’s neck but Solas heard well enough. 

Solas laughed like nothing before. This was insane, the feared Inquisitor, lead in his arms as they laid there in the morning light. How silly it would be if Cullen or the others saw them like this. This man was truly something else. No one else in a long time had made him laugh this hard and over something as simple as learning a new spell. 

“Yea yea make fun of the old man who can’t fade step. I’ll tell others about this one day don’t you worry.” Alden huffed as he what Solas had no doubt, pouting. The man, despite his age and acclaimed knowledge sure did act like a small child sometimes. But those moments were becoming so rare now that it saddened Solas that this man was really never experienced childhood because of these humans. 

“I wasn’t making fun of you. I was just laughing at this situation.” Solas explained to the man. 

“Yea sure you are. Laugh as you will, many people would kill to be in your position. So, fell honored that you managed to get the fierce leader in your arms.” Alden mocked back, rolling his eyes though he was sure that no one could see him. 

“I thought my arms were the only one you needed boss.” 

Alden instantly smiled at that voice. That deep voice that sent shivers down his spines as it rumbled deep in the qunari’s chest. Oh, how he loved that voice. He felt himself getting hard at the thought of that voice and what the large man could possibly do with him if he was as helpless as he was now. 

Unfortunately, he was still on top of Solas. Alden blushed deeply as he felt the man stiffen underneath him as he without a doubt felt his buddy waking up this morning. But no matter how much he tried he couldn’t will it to go down. Great he was turned on and on top of the one man he probably respected the most besides his parents. Just great. 

“You know it Bull.” Alden tried humor as he tried to turn his head away from Solas’ neck. It hurt but it he was still able to move it just enough to see the large man’s boots. “And since you are all there and being all strong and all how about you help me up seeing as my arms and legs are all but useless at the moment.” Alden suggested trying to squirm up and away from Solas only to hear a small hiss coming from Solas. Oh, that’s right. He still had his problem and he was rubbing it deeper into the other mage. Did he curse the Maker and his bad timing yet he wondered? 

“I don’t know boss you look quite comfortable there.” Bull teased but Alden felt the strain on Bull’s voice as he tried to get the joke out. Alden couldn’t see but he was sure that Bull’s arms were crossed in the way that he does with that look on his face that hid his hurt so well if the man hadn’t spent almost every waking moment with him for the last few moments. 

“Come on now. I need to lay my heavy head on your pillowly man bosoms. So please help me up. I’m sure I’m crushing Solas down here. I don’t want to break him.” Alden tried to plead the best he could, he knew how much Bull liked it when he pleaded. 

“I’m not that easy to break Inquisitor.” Solas bit back. In truth he probably shouldn’t have said that. No doubt the qunari was getting the wrong idea. But he couldn’t take it back now and if Solas could rub his face with his hands he would. 

“Oh, you want to test that?” Alden challenged, not really thinking either. It seems no one wanted to think this early. If they had they would have never ended up like this in the first place. 

Solas heard the faint growl before at once the weight of the man was lifted completely from his body. The sudden disappearance of the heavy, but oddly comforting, weight on his body left him oddly dissatisfied. Solas sighed to himself as he sat up, his hand making its way to rub his sore bald head as he watched as Alden was heaved over the large man’s shoulder and was promptly walked back towards what Solas would guess would be the Inquisitor’s room. With their retreating form he picked himself up again, sighing once more as he turned around to head to the kitchen. A cup of that bile they called tea would help him clear his head of the cloudy thoughts that the Inquisitor managed to leave him with.

Bull all but kicked open the door before he slammed it closed with the same foot. He stomped up the few stone stairs till they were at the top and near the bed. Bull didn’t wait till they were at a safe distance before he tossed the man as if he weighed nothing on to the bed. Bull watched with a small satisfaction as the man landed on his back, his legs and arms still pretty useless and he bobbed up on down on the cushioned bed. 

Alden stared at the qunari his green eyes questioning his motives when his words fell dead on his tongue as the large man started to remove the little clothing that he actually wore. His mouth became dry as he watched him, he wanted to move, wanted to touch but his damn arms still felt like lead. Why wasn’t he warned about this side effect! Damn it Solas! He was going to have words with him after this. And maybe apologize for getting a boner on top of him. Looking up at Bull once again he decided in his mind that he was ok if that was put off a little bit longer. 

“Bull-um, well um.” He tried to form words, but the only thing he could think of was Bull, Bull and more Bull. By the Maker what this large man did to him should be a sin. And it was no doubt. No man or woman had ever made him feel this way before. Now if only he could form the words to say it.

He watched as Bull stalked over to him. It wasn’t the gentle or the rush push or walk that usually led up to this moments where he was tied so that he couldn’t move. No this was a pure animalistic stalk like a wolf after it found its prey. And it sent shivers of pure pleasure through his spine and down to his already very happy member. 

Bull growled once more as he saw the tight pants that the man wore bulge out. The image of the two mages pressed together and holding each other sent a wave of possessiveness that he didn’t think was possible run across his mind. Logically he could work out that Alden fell after he couldn’t stop himself. But he saw the small smile that graced Solas’ lips, the way his hands seemed to be extra tight against his waist. And he knew that Solas could have rolled the other off of him. But instead he chose to lay there and accepted the man with open arms, more or less. 

What irked Bull the most was the bulge just now. Straining against Alden’s too tight clothes. Without much thinking besides mine and claim he reached down and gently with a firm grip squeezed him from the outside. 

Alden moaned under his touch and Bull was sure that with a few more pumps like this he would come undone under his touch alone. That’s what he wanted, but this wasn’t caused by him. No, it was that damn bald elf and the way he was likely rubbing his body all over what was his. 

“Was this for him?” Bull growled as he asked, his grip tightening as he pump once a slow and agonizing way. “Did you become hard and wet for that elf? Did you rub your body against his? Did you picture yourself being dominated by that elf?” Bull squeezed harder, he could feel the damp cloth under his fingers. But he wouldn’t, he couldn’t let go until he knew for sure. 

“Bull-“ Alden gasped out, he tried to pay attention to what the other was saying, but it was so hard. The way he gripped him was a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain that he loved so much. No one else could do this to him. And so, when he heard Solas’ name being mentioned, or rather him in general, it gave him pause. Why would Solas do this to him? Doesn’t Bull know that only he could do this to him?

Straining against his lead like arms he raised his hand until he could reach out to Bull’s middle part of his arm. He let his touch linger as he looked right into the unpatched eye.

“Only you make me like this Bull” Alden confessed, the only sentence he was able to moan out with a complete thought. It amazed him still that all he didn’t was moan out the others name once again. 

“Good” Bull squeezed him once more. His hand removing itself from Alden’s leaking member. His fingers slowly tracing down the inside of his thigh, up and down until he reached the waist band of his tan pants. “Allow me to remind you who you belong to.” 

Bull could hear the gulp that came from Alden. He loved the way he came undone under him. Sweat already glistering on his forehead as he tried to squirm against the magic that made his limps useless. But useless is just the way Bull likes him. He couldn’t resist anymore as he swooped down to capture the over man’s still chilled lips with his own. His hand dragging the tan pants down. He could hear the gasp and moans that came from Alden underneath him, but nothing was going to stop him from taking what was his. 

 

They laid in bed together. It was the late morning almost afternoon by the time they had finished with their passion. It took only one flustered servant for the others to leave them alone for the time being. The Chargers were probably wondering where Bull was, but he had no doubt that Krem could take care of them and led them through the days drills, he wouldn’t be his second if he couldn’t. 

Lying there with Alden’s head on his chest was a warm constant reminder of where he was. Sure, he was no longer part of the Qun and he was sort of an outcast look wise in the whole castle. But he had Alden, Alden with his ruffled up red hair and his scruff that was his almost beard. His hair tickled his nose a bit, but it only made him want to bury his nose deeper into the other’s hair and take all of him in. Yes, this moment was perfect. Here with Alden in his arms, for a moment the outside world didn’t exist. Nothing could break this moment and he would gladly stay here for the rest of the day if Alden allowed it. And judging by how even though the spell’s side effects have worn off, Alden’s arms and legs still felt like lead after Bull had used him so much. 

Bull could hear the slight hum that Alden started. It was a tune that was sung by the minstrel at the tavern. It was a sad song, one about the fall of the wardens. It made him wonder why Alden would think of such sad event. Sure, they had made them their allies, but so many were lost on both sides. Coming back from that battle, coming back from the Fade was a nasty deal that he didn’t like thinking about. 

And he was thinking about it as his arms slightly pulled Alden closer to his naked body. If Alden noticed he didn’t say anything as he continued to hum the song. At one point he started to lowly sing the song. It was deep and had a slight rasp from the amount of screaming that Bull put him through. Still it was beautiful. Just like the rest of him. 

“Why that song?” Bull found himself asking even though he meant to not speak at all, breaking the comfortable silence, they had going on. 

“I heard it yesterday when we were having some drinks. It’s pretty as it is sad. That day scared me the most, more than ever before. I didn’t like how many we lost. I didn’t like killing any of those wardens. They were just as scared as us, fearful of their already short lives.” Alden whispered knowing that Bull could hear him. 

“It was a tough day. No one could have expected that outcome. And falling into the Fade was terrifying. I’ve never felt more lost that day.” Bull confessed, sure he had beaten the fear out of him with the help of the stick, but the doubt and fear of that moment still lingered in his mind. He sometimes wished he wasn’t there to see all those demons and their home, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Alden being there without him. 

“For a moment I thought about staying.” 

“What?” Bull wanted to shout as he looked down his Kadan. He wanted to take him by his shoulders and demand that he never say something like that ever again. He didn’t want to think of what would be like without him by his side every time he opened his eye. 

“For a moment when you all ran ahead to the rift opening. I wanted to make sure everybody, including Stroud made it out alive. His voice, his passion, his face still haunts me every time I close my eyes. I keep thinking I could have saved them all, if I had thought harder or was smarter I could have made sure that both made it back.” Alden spoke, tears for what was the first time in years, threatening to fall from his face. 

“There was nothing you could do. Stroud gave his life knowing the cost. All you could have done was stayed behind. But he knew that you had to live. You have to be the one who sees this to the end. To make sure that more people get out of this than the ones lost.” Bull explained as he wiped away the few stray tears that fell from the man’s green eyes. 

“I’m glad I met you Bull.” Alden wanted to say more, but what more was there to say besides the three words that he was afraid that Bull wasn’t ready to hear. Out of that fear kept him quiet if only for a little longer. 

“As am I. I don’t know who I would be without you.” Bull said as he kissed the top of Alden’s head. 

“Probably a boring old man.” Alden joked as he poked one of Bull’s chest muscles. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I was never boring. Since I was born I was the most interesting kid out there.” Bull joked back defending his honor. He heard Alden laugh and it made his heart soar. The light inside him became stronger and brighter every moment he was with his man and no amount of demons or red Templers or the fucking sky was going to keep them apart. 

 

Later on, in the day when Alden was in the war room with his advisors he thumped his head loudly against the table. His advisors all stopping from their chat to eye their leader carefully. They heard a low mumble come from Alden as he groaned in distress. 

“Um could you repeat that?” Cullen asked, moving closer readying his hand to steady the man if need be. He did hit his head pretty hard. 

“I rubbed my boner against Solas.” Alden mumbled louder, this time each of them heard him. Cullen instantly reeled back his hand, his face blushing a deep red as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere that wasn’t the Inquisitor. 

Both Leliana and Josephine shared concerned looks with each other before looking at Alden who was still slumped against the table. Josephine could only shake her head at their leader as she looked over her notes for the day. Honestly, she couldn’t keep up with the man most of the time. And she had all but given up with the man acting his age at given times. From the corner of her eye she noticed the way Leliana smiled as if she just won a prize of a new pair of shoes. 

Cullen, poor Cullen was off in the corner rubbing his hands over his face trying to convince himself that he didn’t just hear that and it was the lyrium withdrawal speaking to him. Cullen really couldn’t believe him, first Iron Bull and now Solas. Alden had quite a taste for exotics Cullen thought, and with that thought his blush deepen to what he was sure was a red tomato if not worse. 

As for their leader he had composed himself enough to excuse himself from the war room. The door thudding behind him. Where he was going was a mystery left unsolved Josephine thought. She sighed to herself looking down at her paper work. With the Inquisitor gone it looked like she had some work for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my weak attempts at smut, I tried. :)


End file.
